


Drabble: Darkness

by boywonder



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:52:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5156012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boywonder/pseuds/boywonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riku slowly gives in to the Darkness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble: Darkness

Riku can hear the words screaming through his brain again. He can't understand the language. But he doesn't need to. He can _feel_ the tendrils of darkness creeping into the edge of his mind. He can _feel_ the being whose name he does not yet know wrapping around him, almost as if embracing him. He wants to scream, but knows he cannot. His mouth feels dry, and no sound will come.

He walks through the halls of the castle as if in a daze. There is a sense of inevitability to the movements, now - a sense that there can be no other outcome.

He knows Sora is coming. He knew that long ago.

He feels the rage at his one-time friend rise up. The rage is only half-his. He ignores this.

He lays in the bed and feels the darkness draw nearer. It's almost a tight feeling now, like suffocating. Like _drowning_.

_Ansem_.

The name rings in his mind, though he has never heard it before. He was previously unaware that the darkness had a name.

_Sora._

_NO!_ he thinks, but his mouth still will not work.

_Mine_.

He wakes up drenched in sweat and feels the darkness retreating. He knows it will be back. He can feel his strength ebbing away, and prays he will be able to fight it off again.


End file.
